metrofandomcom-20200223-history
MTA Bus Company
}} The MTA Bus Company (MTA Bus for short), a subsidiary of the Metropolitan Transportation Authority, is a public benefit corporation created to operate those bus routes formerly operated by private companies in the New York City area. The privately operated bus routes were taken over on a staggered schedule, beginning with Liberty Lines Express in January 2005 and ending with Triboro Coach Corp. in February 2006. The legal name of the corporation is the MTA Bus Company. There exist preliminary plans for the company to also take over bus operations of New York City Transit and (former)Long Island Bus.http://www.mta.nyc.ny.us/capconstr/about.htm MTA Bus started to operate the former Liberty Lines Express bus routes on January 3, 2005, Queens Surface Corporation bus routes on February 27, 2005, New York Bus Service bus routes on July 1, 2005, Command Bus Company bus routes on December 5, 2005, Green Bus Lines bus routes on January 9, 2006, and Jamaica Buses bus routes on January 30, 2006. Triboro Coach Corporation, the final remaining company, ceased operating and its routes have been operated by MTA Bus since February 20, 2006. The MTA Bus fleet has been repainted into standard MTA livery and has retired and replaced most of the old private companies. See also: Transportation in New York City Routes MTA Bus currently operates the following routes: Local * B100 - Fillmore Avenue * Bx23 - '''Co-Op City Loop * '''Q6 - Sutphin Boulevard - Rockaway Blvd * Q7 - Rockaway Boulevard - Pitkin Av * Q8 - 101 Avenue * Q9 - Lincoln Street/Jamaica via Liberty Avenue * Q10 - Lefferts Boulevard * Q11 - Woodhaven Boulevard * Q18 - 30 Avenue * Q19 - Astoria Boulevard * Q21 - Cross Bay Boulevard/Woodhaven Blvd * Q22 - Rockaway Beach Boulevard - Beach Channel Drive * Q23 - 108 Street * Q25 - 127 Street/Kissena Blvd * Q29 - Dry Harbor Road/80 Street * Q33 - 82/83 Streets/LaGuardia Main Terminal * Q34 - Union Street/Kissena Boulevard * Q35 - Flatbush Avenue/Newport Avenue * Q37 - 111 Street * Q38 - Eliot Avenue/Penelope Avenue * Q39 - 48 Avenue/58 Street/Forest Avenue * Q40 - 142 Street * Q41 - 127 Street/111 Avenue/Cross Bay Boulevard * Q47 - LaGuardia Airport Marine Air Terminal - Gendale * Q49 - 35 Avenue * Q60 - Queens Boulevard * Q64 - Jewel Avenue * Q65 - College Point Boulevard/164 Street * Q66 - Northern Boulevard (West) * Q67 - Borden Avenue - Maspeth * Q69 - 21 Street/Ditmars Boulevard * Q72 - Junction Boulevard * Q101 - Steinway Street * Q102 - 31 Street/Roosevelt Island * Q103 - Vernon Boulevard * Q104 - Broadway * Q110 - Jamaica Avenue (East) * Q111 - Guy R. Brewer Boulevard/147 Avenue * Q112 - Liberty Avenue ---- Limited Stops * B103 - Canarsie/Downtown Brooklyn Limited *'Q6' - Sutphin Boulevard Limited * Q10 - JFK Airport Limited *'Q25' - 127 Street/Kissena Boulevard Limited *'Q50' - Flushing/Pelham Bay Park/Co-Op City Limited *'Q52' - Elmhurst/Arverne Limited * Q53 - Woodside/Rockaway Park Limited *'Q65' - College Point Boulevard/164 Street Limited *'Q70' - LaGuardia Airport Limited * Q100 - Rikers Island Limited * Q113 '- Jamaica/Far Rockaway Limited via Nassau Expressway * '''Q114 '- Jamaica/Far Rockaway Limited via Five Towns ---- Express * '''BM1 - Mill Basin - Midtown via Madison Av * BM2 - Canarsie/Spring Creek - Midtown/Downtown via Church St/Madison Av * BM3 - Sheepshead Bay - Midtown via Church St / Madison Av * BM4 - Gerritsen Beach - Midtown via Church St / Madison Av * BM5 - Spring Creek - Midtown via Madison Av * BxM1 - Riverdale - East Midtown via 3 Av * BxM2 - Riverdale - West Midtown via 7 Av * BxM3 - Yonkers - Midtown via 5 Av * BxM4 - Woodlawn - Midtown via 5 Av * BxM6 - Parkchester - Midtown via 5 Av * BxM7 - Co-Op City - Midtown via 5 Av * BxM8 - Pelham Bay - Midtown via 5 Av * BxM9 - Throgs Neck - Midtown via 5 Av * BxM10 - Williamsbridge/Morris Park - Midtown via 5 Av * BxM11 - Wakefield - Midtown via 5 Av * BxM18 - Riverdale - Downtown via Bway * QM1 - Fresh Meadows - Midtown / Downtown via 6 Av * QM2 - Bay Terrace - Midtown via 6 Av * QM3 - Little Neck - Midtown * QM4 - Electchester - Midtown via 6 Av * QM5 '''- Glen Oaks - Midtown via 6 Av * '''QM6 - Lake Success - Midtown via 6 Av * QM7 '- Fresh Meadows - Downtown * '''QM8 '- Glen Oaks - Downtown * '''QM10 - Lefrak City - Midtown via 6 Av * QM11 - Forest Hills - Lefrak City - Downtown * QM12 - Forest Hills - Midtown via 6 Av * QM15 - Howard Beach / Lindenwood - Midtown * QM16 - Rockaway Park - Midtown * QM17 - Far Rockaway - Midtown * QM18 - South Ozone Park - Midtown * QM20 -''' Bay Terrace - Midtown via Clearview * '''QM21 - Rochdale Village - Midtown * QM24 - Glendale - Midtown via 6 Av * QM25 - Glendale - Downtown * QM31 - Fresh Meadows - Midtown / Downtown via 3 Av * QM32 - Bay Terrace - Midtown via 3 Av * QM34 '- Glendale - Midtown via 3 Av * '''QM35 '- Glen Oaks - Midtown via 3 Av * 'QM36 '- Lake Success - Midtown via 3 Av * 'QM40 '- Lefrak City - Midtown via 3 Av * '''QM42 - Forest Hills - Midtown via 3 Av * QM44 - Electchester - Midtown via 3 Av Currently operated MTA Bus depots MTA Bus currently operates out of eight bus depots, all of which were formerly used by private companies, in , and : *Baisley Park Depot, formerly Jamaica Buses *College Point Depot, formerly Queens Surface Corp. *Eastchester Depot, formerly New York Bus Service *Far Rockaway Depot, formerly Green Lines *John F. Kennedy Depot, formerly Green Lines *LaGuardia Depot, formerly Triboro Coach Corp. *Spring Creek Depot, formerly Command Bus Company *Yonkers Depot, formerly Liberty Lines Express External links *Metropolitan Transportion Authority: MTA Bus Service Begins MTA Newsroom.